Microprocessors are capable of being used in a large number of embedded applications, such as automobiles, appliances, stereo systems, watches, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart industrial machines and smart phones. In many of these embedded applications, microprocessors have an increasing need to exchange large amounts of data with other microprocessors, system-level peripherals and external servers. Data examples include command and control information, database information, streaming data and large file transfer. Multi-channel communication links can be used for inter-processor communications. One example of a multi-channel inter-processor communication link, also referred to as a processor-to-processor communications interface, is the Intel® Multiple Scalable Link (MSL) communication link technology. In addition to the increased data transfer demands, the amount and complexity of microprocessor code also increases as the applications increase in sophistication.